


Gravadora do amor

by Makitasama



Series: Vocaloid [6]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: As vezes seu amor está em uma gravadora de músicas
Relationships: Gumi/Kagamine Rin
Series: Vocaloid [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649128
Kudos: 4





	Gravadora do amor

Falaram para mim que cuidar de uma gravadora seria bem mais fácil do que cantar, porém eu discordo disso de diversas formas, visto que é o contrário ou eu poderia estar dormindo na minha cama agora mesmo. Enquanto não criam esse emprego mágico, continuarei a manter essa empresa como nunca antes.

— Aqui é o lugar, irmã. Vá e mostre seu talento. — Finalmente alguém resolveu aparecer e pode ser que ela tenha um nome tão estranho quanto o meu.

— Bom dia, cantora, gostaria de te mostrar como tudo funciona para que você possa ser uma das minhas cantoras.

— Bom dia, bem, prazer, chamo-me Rin. E eu adoraria isso! Meu sonho é fazer shows, vender a minha música na internet, os CDs e DVDs, participar de programas com o intuito de ser a parte musical e tudo mais. — Ela é bem animada, além de ter uma voz bonita, ou seja, encontrei o par perfeito para mim, digo, para músicas.

Nós andamos por todo o espaço que eu consegui comprar, além dos equipamentos prontos esperando alguém. Contudo eu preciso fazer um teste vocal com ela antes de contratá-la, uma vez que tem pessoas com vozes lindas, mas não conseguem colocar isso nos cantos, resultando na não contratação.

Por diversas vezes eu fui obrigada a pedir que a pessoa fizesse um curso de canto ou eu poderia apenas perder dinheiro pelo fracasso que seriam as vendas em todas as mídias existentes, por isso é de suma importância existir o teste.

Enfim, levei-a ao local em que a parte vocal é gravada e pedi para que cantasse o começo da sua música favorita.

— Daitanfuteki ni haikara kakumei/Rairairakuraku hansen kokka/Hinomarujirushi no nirinsha korogashi/Akuryoutaisan ICBM — Ainda bem que hoje não é um dia normal, afinal, eu consegui ter uma pessoa nova na minha equipe musical.

— Eu gostei muito do que eu ouvi e se puder cantar mais um pouco dessa música, chegando à parte mais difícil, para eu ver como se sai nesse tipo de nota, eu ficaria feliz. — É sempre bom dar aquele suspense ao artista ou não tem graça.

Após eu ouvir o que eu necessitava, deixei-a descansar a voz e peguei os papéis para ela assinar seu acordo comigo, assim nós poderíamos ter uma relação certa no ponto de vista legal. Coloquei todos os pontos para ela saber em quais momentos ela teria que assinar e entreguei a ela o nosso contrato. Ela hesitou de começo, porque não acreditou em mim, no entanto ela entendeu que era a verdade e resolveu colocar seu nome naqueles locais.

— Muito obrigada! Eu estou procurando emprego em uma gravadora há anos e só hoje eu consegui. Tem como eu te retribuir de alguma forma? — As lágrimas de felicidade começavam a cair pouco a pouco, ao mesmo tempo em que seu sorriso se mantinha forte.

Sem pensar duas vezes, falei a ela que só de ela estar na minha gravadora, já era uma forma de retribuição. Mesmo assim ela insistiu por vários minutos, fazendo-me aceitar sua proposta de retribuição, oras, eu não tenho outra opção pelo visto.

— Preciso me trocar. Se quiser fazer isso também, fique a vontade, uma vez que as nossas roupas de trabalho são bem diferentes das nossas roupas informais. — Ela concordou e pediu para o irmão buscá-la, assim teria tempo suficiente para ficar bem arrumada.

Pode ser que muitas pessoas julguem ser errado um funcionário novo na empresa sair com o dono, todavia eu pouco me importo. O que importa é ter comida, cenoura então, ai eu fico ainda mais feliz de ter saído com ela hoje.

Só sei que será bem estranho se ela me der até o número do celular, porque isso mostra que ela tem um interesse a mais por mim e isso me deixa bem desconfortável, dado que fazem isso demais comigo por conta da minha aparência.

— Pronta? — Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e me levou ao seu restaurante favorito, deixando-me pensativa sobre o motivo desse pseudoencontro, talvez ela queria apenas me deixar tão feliz quanto ela se sentiu pela contratação. Talvez ela me achou bonita e quer apenas a minha aparência.

Espero muito que seja a primeira opção, não aguento mais essas pessoas me fazendo achar que sou somente mais uma na sua lista de contatos, uma qualquer que serve apenas para sexo.

— O que houve? Você do nada se afundou nos seus pensamentos. — Aquela mulher linda me acordou mais uma vez, ora, ora.

— Desculpe-me, não foi a intenção. — Ainda sim ela continuou a perguntar se havia algo de errado com ela ou com o estabelecimento. Por mais que eu não quisesse tocar nesse assunto logo no primeiro dia em que nós nos vimos, tive que falar a verdade.

— Mas você sabe que eu não te conheço de hoje, não é? — Tentei não mostrar a minha reação de surpresa, mas dessa vez eu não consegui mascarar meus sentimentos. — Faz um tempo que eu te vi e até conversei com você, contudo a gente se distanciou sem motivo, como se o fato de você querer abrir uma gravadora tivesse te obrigado a esquecer da minha existência.

— Você era aquela pessoa que tentou fazer dupla comigo no ensino médio, até mesmo tentando cantar no festival? Pena que quase ninguém quis ver o nosso show da sala, já que somente nós duas sobramos entre tantos alunos. — Os olhos azulados brilharam de uma forma linda, que deixaria até mesmo as pedras preciosas no chinelo, tamanha a beleza ocular.

— Eu sabia que você não tinha esquecido de tudo!

— Não é fácil lembrar com detalhes, porque a gente mudou, nossas vozes mudaram corpos então. Porém eu jamais imaginava que encontraria uma pessoa daquela época. — Ela sorriu ainda mais e me causou uma sensação ainda melhor em conjunto com o aumento da intensidade do brilho, afinal, não há nada mais lindo que o brilhar dos olhos de alguém.

— Alias, eu jamais faria isso com um estranho, tanto que eu teria sido a primeira a desistir da ideia depois de um tempo. Como você não é uma pessoa desconhecida tive mais coragem de tomar atitude, de começar uma conversa, de chamar para um encontro.

— Fico feliz que eu tenha te encorajado a tal, porque não é nada fácil ser quem inicia tudo.

— De fato, contudo eu gosto disso. — Nós conversamos durante um longo tempo, até vermos que a luz natural havia acabado, sobrando apenas as luzes artificiais, até mesmo a luz da lua não é dela, mas sim do sol.

— Conversamos demais e comemos de menos, é sempre assim.

— Pois é, mas logo mais dará tudo certo. — Decidimos pagar a conta e conversamos bem antes de saber quem levaria o resto do almoço e da janta.

Assim que eu saí da minha cadeira, chamando-a para levantar também, tive meus lábios beijados de uma forma intensa e ela apenas disse:

— Você merece isso. — Saindo do local junto a mim para esperar seu querido irmão.

— Não sei bem se agradeço, porque não sei o que estou sentindo, mas foi bom.

— Então deu certo. — Antes que o homem com o rabo de cavalo curto chegasse, segurou a minha mão e continuou a sua fala — Na verdade, eu faria isso no ensino médio se eu tivesse mais coragem naquela época, tanto que você nunca se surpreenderia ao me ver com os cabelos cortados.

— Jamais imaginaria isso e de fato o que mais me deixou pensativa foi como seu cabelo mudou, realçando a sua beleza.

— Obrigada. — No momento em que ele chegou, despedi-me dela e fui para casa, deitando na minha cama enquanto penso sobre esse dia louco.


End file.
